Kohaku
My breath, soft as an autumn breeze, my love, stronger then a sycamore root, my wings, with beauty like my mother’s scent, yet my thoughts rage in an endless turmoil. Why should I be so sad? Appearance Just because I look different doesn’t give you the right to treat me like it. Does this SeaWing seem odd to you? He’s that dragon you’ll always look twice at, whether it’s a double take or your gaze drifts to his queer stance. Maybe he will be walking, down the street, oblivious but head held high. You could see him going to school, rushing himself forwards to complete his work and become a soldier. He walks fast, his short, bumpy gait almost rushing him with out knowing it, his flat gaze sad, expressionless. If you can get him to crack a rare smile, it’s hard for him to stop, but you still have to manage his trust, for what could his past look like? If you continue to gaze along, his whole body seems to move as he walks, as though dancing, enjoying, cherishing, but this happy look fools you. His face gives nothing away as he struts away, his tail twitching from side to side like a jaguar’s, prowling in the late sun and trying to hide in the shadows that aren’t meant for them. His talons clack against the ground, whether stone or gravel as he try’s to subtly walk down the busy streets that are filled with crowds of dubious dragons. He somehow manages it, though it is easier not to be noticed when he is being drowned out amongst the other brightly splattered reptiles. He tends to keep himself still otherwise, whether it’s teeth grinding or talon fiddling, he stays like a statue, unmoving, expressionless, a stony figure. He will warm up near family and friends, breaking out a smile when his younger relatives come over or ones he rarely sees come over. His chest and arms are naturally broad, enhanced by his activity and exercise he puts into for the army. His back legs are almost ripped from years of training in the Navy and having to train every day so his legs and tail were used to long distance swimming. When he was younger, he was already strong and already a long distance flyer and swimmer, but remained slightly chubby and like the rest of his family. Until he was half forced to join the war, of course. His wings are still weaker then the rest of his body as he swims to nearly every destination, and it isn’t a requirement to have extremely staunch wings. He does enjoy flying with a passion, freeing him of the ocean that seems to blur his vision and hold him back, no wind but alternatively undercurrents that suck you down. Could he possibly have weak SkyWing genetics, somehow uncovered by this strong dragon? Likely, but rests a hypothesis. His snout is wide set and long, handsome and untouched by any freckles or dimples. His glowing scales are more in a spotted pattern, rounded out in flat spheres and splattered out in an ink blot array. His horns are dark and curvy, pressing against his head then smoothing out tranquilly, pointing up at the tip that seems a bit blunt. His entire mainscales are covered in bright fiery blotches that lick hungrily like flames upon his entire form. A few, especially noticeable, spot slightly above his right eye, and a large one that seems to follow through to his membrane on his left wing. He mostly stays white, besides the red-orange splotches that dot him. His underbelly is a cream colour that looks like someone took a paint brush and coloured each bristle different shades of dark and eggshell, then smoothly brought it and covered it in one single stroke. The end of his tail has something like IceWing spikes, but of his frills instead. They are very small, maybe a deformity, maybe possible IceWing heritage, but he likes them. It’s just another odd thing to add to his appearance. Personality Is being sassy a genetic trait? Does anything appear to lie inside this vacant seeming dragon, or is he simply a dead dragon on the inside, with an interesting backstory to complete himself? Kohaku, around strangers or in the Navy, training for battle or whatnot, is a statue. Battle and his Sergeants have hardened him and rid him of many feelings and the pain of losing someone has almost completely diminished and faded. He still has feelings, still loves his family, he just buried them up and makes sure they never reappear so he can stay a soldier and defend those he loves. He prefers to be alone, only him and his thoughts to ponder life and just to think and possibly lecture himself on anything. He talks to himself regularly, whether at night or even when anyone could be looking at him, he calmly mumbles to himself to give him a serene feeling. He cherishes social activity with those he loves and has met and spent time with before just as much as he enjoys talking to himself. He would like to be more of an extrovert then an omnivert, but the way war and battle training had shaped him from when he was younger left him almost an invalid to changing his character. Inside, he could be happy, like a cricket, hopping around aimlessly and having fun and bringing joy to everyone around him obliviously. Yet maybe there was a future where he didn’t join the war, and stayed with his happy family, happy as well, healthy in mind, uncomplicated in a wonderful way. Everything about him is unexaggerated. His laugh almost seems forcefully weak, his voice low and that of a teen, slightly sad and rough. He tends to clear his throat a lot, though his voice is naturally tough so it won’t do him any good trying to rid of it. Kohaku is quick on his talons, and is very good at thinking of amazing reasons on the spot to support his case when arguing. He makes valid points most of the time, and reacts to everything with swift reflexes, turning out as a bit fiesty and petulant at times. He tries not to do this, though, trying to keep himself mostly out of the drama. Skills Hey, just because I’m a soldier and trained for five years and won a war for us and am, I must say, quite handsome, and my body is in absolute perfect shape doesn’t mean that... where was I going with this? Kohaku, as mentioned, could be a good lawyer. He can prove anything right on the spot, and is the type that will plan when he feels like it, but he handles well in stressful situations. Weaknesses Hey, don’t call me that! I’m not handsome, I’m not nice, if anything, the mistakes I’ve made are worse then Darkstalker. Kohaku is very bad at talking. He cannot talk when in a stressful situation, unless he is in his lawyer mode, where he defends himself mostly. History Written by a mysterious being. Huh. That would be me, wouldn’t it? An odd SeaWing, born on the edge of the Kingdom in the Sea on a small, small forgotten island, lies unsuspecting, and unfair futures lie ahead. It was midday when he hatched, the sun reflecting off of his beautiful, red blotched scales that complemented the sky’s blotted clouds. A faint breeze blew to the south, as waves crashed softly against the small cliff that had offered shelter to his pinkish egg before its hatching time arrived. His mother had always been private but cheerful, covering up and hiding her feelings from everyone just as Kohaku did, so she’d brought his egg up to the Cliff her and her friends from moons ago had once played on. They’d called it “Puffin Cove” after when Kohaku’s mother, Marcidus, had seen a puffin astray from it’s home and had read that they live in coves just like that. His father was more of a careless dragon, only happy when Marcidus was giving him attention. He half listened a lot of the time, a bit deaf from bombs when he was in the war. When he was born, his mother insisted on keeping him there for awhile, just to get him used to the nature that Marcidus was planning to move to someday. Yangtze, Kohaku’s father, didn’t care either way what they did. When they brought him home from his birthplace, it was sprinkling and humid, just as odd Kohaku liked it. He splashed in puddles at the islands they rested at, unscathed by the long journey ahead and behind them. His spots were more brown then red now, until it was time to return to the water. When they arrived home, Kohaku was introduced to his enormous family, which he didn’t exactly appreciate. He hated the crowd, the kisses, the attention from his grandparents, and how his cousins fought over every little thing, including Kohaku. He went to his half finished, extremely small room and hid there until almost everyone had left. He just wanted to be left alone, not tussling with his cousins. His mother was home a good amount of time, cooking for Kohaku and leaving much leftovers for when she was gone at work, since Yangtze didn’t cook. She did most of the cleaning, while Kohaku played with his talon-made coral toys, expanding his imagination with rather gory fantasies. When his mother was gone, Yangtze did realistically nothing. He didn’t pay attention to his son, or work. It was all on Marcidus to take care of everything. So Kohaku had to learn to cook. Suddenly he became interested in what Marcidus did all day at her work in Marcidus’ Under-the-Sea Café, her own Café. She taught him all of her secret recipes and all about cooking and baking. So Kohaku decided to begin fending for himself a bit, cooking for himself and cleaning occasionally when he felt like it, since he had nothing else to do all day. Until school. His mother knew educating him was the best thing for them all, so he went to school. He thought it would be okay, but then it was mostly group work. He absolutely despised the group work, games, and story time, it was horrible to him, as he’d rather be reading, or following in his mother’s talonsteps by baking. The teacher noticed this, and asked what was wrong or if they were somehow struggling or going through something. But Pool, the teacher, couldn’t care less about his safety or wellbeing. She personally hated him. The way he acted, as if nobody else cared and supposing he was superior to all, including her. He was red and white, for the ocean’s sake! What’s not to hate anyways? He also reminded her of her ex, filling her with hate and anger for the small, petulantly poker-faced Kohaku. When she found he was shy, and was used to an independent environment, and then saw that the dad wouldn’t get on his talons or do anything around the house, she smiled crookedly, getting ready. The next day at school, Pool appeared to pity Kohaku quite a lot, which puzzled him. He wasn’t the brightest student, but not the dumbest either. He wasn’t quite sure what he thought, until she made him work in a group, the same one, the whole week. Why did his teacher hate him? What had he done? When he asked her what he’d done done, she said, “Oh nothing dearie!” Her voice raised, “For why would I be mad at You? You have a horrible dad, and your mom works all the time! I pity you.” It was horrible, the feeling of all those eyes on him, pityful, humoured, and some even embarrassed for him. He ran out of the room as an evil smile crept on Pool’s face. He ran out of the classroom, and he didn’t hear anyone follow after him. He’d gone straight home to his mother baking. She was indeed startled, grounding Kohaku from running away from school. Relationships (Mother’s Side) I’m like a complicated puzzle;you need to find every single piece before you can figure me out. Pacific Great-Grandma|Very positive Atlantic Great-Grandpa|Negative Whaler Grandma|Positive Shard Grandpa|Positive Marcidus Mother|Positive Yacht Cousin|Neutral Squawk Cousin|Very positive Clownfish Cousin|Neutral Cat Adopted Cousin|Very positive Relationships (Father’s Side) Bermuda Grandma|Positive Yangtze Father|Positive Russet Cousin|Very Positive Rainstorm “Cousin”|Very positive Relationships (Other) Filler Friend|Very Positive Pool Teacher|Very Negative Trivia *Fierce SeaWing warrior *Commander *Queen Lagoon’s era *Fiesty, kindhearted, funny *Overly protective *Tells backstory himself *You better TAKE THE TIME TO CODE HIM, NIGHTWATCHER *Friends with other fished named ocs *Looks like a Kohaku Holy three moons what did I do with the code Gallery KohakuJada.jpg|Wonderful Jada by Limey C818D261-88C2-4AC7-A92F-1D2877875FC4.png|Nice headshot by OcPerson, base by ??? Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Spy)